


Creed Fall

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cara Dune, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Head Injury, Hurt Din Djarin, Injury, Major Character Injury, Omega Boba Fett, Omega Din Djarin, Protective Cara Dune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong at the refinery, Din being injured and there no light in sight-- literally.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

First it was air that bothered him. Too still, too calm. It hurt to breathe it and Din was struggling to even stand. He gasped as he clung to the floor, it was the only thing that wasn't spinning in circles around his injured head.

Then, the darkness came. It didn’t make sense because Din had his eyes wide open under his helmet. He looked at the floor, he felt it under his hands but he couldn't see it. He blinked one, two, three- his vision wasn't returning to him. Then the idea that his helmet's visor was damaged.

He reached for the visor to find it solid and uncracked under his gloved fingertips. The ringing in his ears continued on until it faded, revealing an ongoing fight that Din scarcely remembered being part of.

Finally, panic rolles in. He was blind. He wanted to scream, to shout, but he couldn't. He stayed on the floor, staring in one direction, shaking, until guiding hands grabbed him. He couldn't see, he couldn't barely hear, but he knew that it was Cara, he could smell her. He could feel her help him stand, hand gently placing on his helmet.

Was she talking? He could hear a slight, distant, echo of her voice but couldn't make out her words. He gasped for air once more, he couldn't breathe!

He heard the echo of cursing before someone ripped off the helmet. This only confirmed his blindness. Hands grabbed his face and tried to calm him down, to get him to focus. More cursing and then arguing. He couldn't hear it as he was half-dragged out of the building and into the jungle. He was taken to the Slave I and placed in a seat, there his friends and company tried to aid him. 

There wasn't much time before he lost consciousness, he could feel his eyes drooping and his mind becoming fuzzy. It wouldn't hurt to rest them. Then he remembers nothing, his mind his blank as his eyes open and search. There is nothing to see. He fell asleep, this he knew. But he could tell that he wasn't in the Slave I, he was elsewhere. Din panics when he hears voices.

So he wasn't deaf as well, that was good.

"You never should've taken the shot!"

"You don't think I don't feel guilty about this!?"

Mayfeld? Din sits up and groans, the arguing silencing as he hears people rushing into the room to crowd and prod him.

"Din! How do you feel?"

Cara, she speaks softly to him from his right, "Like shit."

Mayfeld speaks quietly to his left, "I'm so sorry, man! I was a selfish ass for taking that shot."

Din stares in front of him where he knew Fennec and Boba stood. They were mostly silent. He knew his face was exposed, it hurt. His creed… Din slowly reaches for his face, hand shaking as bare skin met the flesh of his hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"It was the only way we could save you."

Din stares before the first tear fell. Cara grabbed him and hid his face into her chest. He was quiet as he cried. He was still and unmoving. He couldn't tell who left but he thinks it was Mayfeld or Fennec. Someone to go fetch the doctor, maybe.

"My creed."

It was gone.

Din sobs, Cara still holding him and doing her best to comfort him. She kneads a steady hand into his back in a attempt to calm him: it didn’t work. Din clings to her, not sure what he was the kost upset about. Grogu was gone, the Razor Crest was gone, he was blind, and now he had lost his creed. What did he have left?

"Easy, Din. I'm not going anywhere."

Cara... he had Cara. And Boba, he knew the man was still in the room. The man was silent but he wasn’t leaving.

"I'll check on Mayfeld."

So it was Mayfeld that left, and now Fennec. Perhaps this was uncomfortable for her. She was a woman of violence, not comfort. As she leaves, someone else enters.

"Hello, Mr. Djarin."

The doctor approaches and eases Cara away from Din, "May I check his vitals?"

The Beta knew better than to pry the Omega away from the Alpha currently claiming him. Even though their bond was platonic, Cara was still his AlphaCara pulls away reluctantly, letting the doctor check on Din.

"I'm Dr. Simre, I will be caring for you until further notice."

"Am I blind?"

It was a stupid thing to ask, but Din wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with him.

"You suffered major head trauma. If it wasn't for your helmet, you would be dead."

Din shudders but thanks the doctor after he's done checking on him. Then Cara is back to coddling him. Din sat there, trying to think and process was the doctor told him.

_"You might be permanently blind or your sight may return to you on its own. Only time can tell."_

He felt useless as Boba and Fennec plotted on how to get Grogu back. Boba was going to honor his deal to the bitter end, even if he had to do things himself. Din desperately wanted to help, he wanted to be there and save Grogu, he wanted to look the kid in the eye for once. But he couldn't. 

He was stuck here and was most likely going back to Nevarro with Cara. There was no way the Alpha was going to let him out of her sight after what happened. Then the coddling would only get worse with Greef discovering what happened. Din wasn't looking forward to it but it was bound to happen. The two Alphas may coddle him to death. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din's new world of darkness takes affect mentally.

He couldn't tell if it was morning or not. He was constantly surrounded by darkness and couldn't pinpoint any particles of light. This darkness was suffocating, hopeless. Thiugh he felt safe around Cara he couldn't depend on her constantly for protection. 

Every noise, every brush with an unfamiliar object, it scared him. He knew the building he was in, it was Greef's home. He used to know this place so well where he could walk in blind and find where he needed to be-- But this was proving he didn't know the place as well as he thought.

He has to have a hand on the wall constantly to walk, he couldn't trust himself without some form of guidance. He felt helpless everytime Greef or Cara had to redirect him, everytime they had to help me eat or use the fresher. He wasn't capable of doing anything other than sleeping. 

He mostly slept because it was the only time his new constant company, darkness, was welcomed. He slept so much that he was beginning to worry Cara. She would try to talk to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, but Din would just roll over and fsce the other way. He hated the pity he was receiving, he hated being so weak and in need of aid. He hayed beinf helpless.

"Din... you need to eat."

He stopped eating two days ago and has refused to since. Many would call this depression, Din would just call it being an Omega without their pup. Grogu was somewhere out there, alone, and only Fennec and Boba were looking for him. 

"Din, can you drink some water for me?"

Greef was too gentle towards him, the old Alpha refusing to let Din out of his sight alone. It was boardline annoying. The tone of his voice was so drastically different from how it was before Din was blinded. He hated it.

"Give me the cup."

He reached his hand out in no particular direction and waited for a cup to be placed in it. Once it was secure he drank it all in one go, reaching his arm back out so Greef would take back the cup. Din was beginning to be snippy, not that he wanted to be towards those who were helping him out of the kindness of their hearts.

"Boba sent in a report, he's located the cruiser that has Grogu."

An Imperial Cruiser? Din ached to be there, to be alongside them all and fight. He wanted to fight something so bad that he was being to be fidgety, nails digging into the palm of his hands. It hurt, but the hurt distracted him. The Omega was beginning to turn to new eyes, optics, so he may see again. Though the doctor said there was a chance it wasn't permanent, Din wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait to figure it out.

"He and Fennec are coming back. They're too underpowered to take on the cruiser."

 _If I was there..._ What would he be able to do that two of the most able-bodied people he knew couldn't? Nothing. He couldn't do anything without tripping over his own damn feet. 

Cara places a hand on Din's shoulder, "Are you on suppressants?"

Din turns to her, "What?"

"Suppressants. The doctor sent to antibiotics to help with your flesh wounds and they may combat the affects of any suppressants."

Din stares in what he thinks is Cara's direction, "I can't afford to go into a heat now, Cara."

"But you also can't afford to have any serious infections in your current state."

She had a point, she always does. Din agrees to stop with the suppressants so the antibiotics would work their magic. It was late in the afternoon (as he was told) when Boba and Fennec arrived. Greef believed another Omega such as Boba would help relax Din. So Boba was shoved into the room where Din lurked and left. Bastard.

But he did have to admit that Boba's scent was far more appealing than the two Alpha's he's been stuck with. It was much more relaxing, it smelt of safety and gave Din confidence. He was reminded that Boba was probably the only person that Din knew who could save Grogu. Din _needed_ him to be the one to save his child.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Look it."

Din couldn't help but laugh without humor. Boba sighs and sits next to him when he does, "I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"I know..."

It was hard to talk, it really was. He mind was so dead from all the sleeping and he had little energy from not eating. Maker he was a mess.

"I've been told that you haven't been eating."

"Who snitched?"

Din knows Boba rolled he eyes. Who wouldn't? Boba places a comforting hand on Din's shoulder, "You have to save your strength, kar'ta, or else you will not heal. You need to be at full strength for when we return your pup to you."

Boba had so much confidence in his voice. It made Din smile, just a little.

"I'll eat some. I just haven't been very hungry as of late."

"You're depressed."

Din flinches, that was a heavy word to use and Boba swung it at Din's head, "Maybe I am a little."

"A little? You're blind, have no ship, no pup, and you lost your creed. And you're a _little_ depressed?"

He had a point. Hell, when didn't Boba have a point? The man had seen much and has experienced twice as. Din sighs before leaning over and resting his head on Boba's shoulders. He breathed in the Omega's scent and tried to relax. But that wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. 

They sat in silence even though there was so much Din wanted to say, but at the same time, nothing at all. He had so many personal things to complain about but didn't want to dump it onto Boba. But he felt that Boba would understand better than Cara or Greef. Alphas didn't always see the struggles of a Omega.

"You seem to be thinking loudly, kar'ta."

"I just..."

"You don't have to say anything. I understand."

Din breathes out, closing his eyes and he smiles, it was small but it was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba does what he can to get Grogu back.

Bo-Katan had agreed to help Boba and Fennec under one request: She fights Moff Gideon. Boba knew what she was after and couldn't give two shits what the Alpha did, he just needed extra fire support to get Grogu. Cara agreed to help as well, for Din's sake.

Poor Omega was a mess, he has lost too much and needed a good win to help him. Sure he was eating again, but if he had Grogu the pup would drastically change the Omega's mood. They needed to get on that damned cruiser, find Grogu, kick Moff Gideon's ass, and leave. 

Easier said than done but Boba was prepared. On the Slave I they went over and possible entry points and had come up with a brilliant plan. With a spare ship and the good Dr. Pershing was "convinced" to aid them. Boba felt the pieces click together as they cover more and more ground with their plan. Even Bo-Katan was impressed with his idea.

Boba was behind them as they were "fleeing" from him. He would later join them on the cruiser after they cleared most of the downed area. His job was the most important: He would be getting Grogu. Simple enough. Only so much could go wrong with this situation. Too much could go wrong... 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. The women clearing out the crusier of the few Troopers it had whilst Boba ran about, following his coordinates to find Grogu. But then he came across a certain, very dangerous issue. Dark Troopers. Damn machines would kill them all without hesitation. So he had to find a wal to deal with them. Struggling with the only one that escaped the holding area was a pain but he'll live.

He was too close to finding Grogu to stop now. Boba ran down the hall, sliding to a stop when he came to the holding cell that had Grogu. This was all too easy, well, not the Dark Trooper part. When he opened the door, he saw Moff Gideon and he knew what he had to do. Bo-Katan might be pissed with him but shit will go down either way.

_Am I about to risk it all? Don't see why not._

"The child misses an Omega touch, you know. Why don't you take him. Those other, rough Alphas and Betas don't quite understand."

This was a trap, Boba wasn't a fool. But he plays along. Right when he was close in front of Grogu he whips around and punches Miff Gideon square in the face, causing the Alpha to fall flat on his ass. Boba huffs as he continues his assault, not giving the Alpha the chance he needed to whip out the Darksaber.

Once Moff Gideon was out cold, Boba turns to Grogu and bolts. But of course he snatches the Darksaber first, it was going to be a fun story to tell the soon-to-be pissed off Alpha. Maker, Bo-Katan was going to try to kill him, he knew it. And honestly he couldn't care.

He joined them down on the bridge after locking Gideon in the holding cell. As soon as Bo-Katan smelt him she turned around and glares into his soul.

"Where's Moff Gideon?"

"In this little guy's holding cell. He's unconscious, still breathing."

Her eye twitches and Boba stiffens, smelling her anger. Grogu was tucked into his arms, cooing at the sudden tension in the room.

"You-"

"Let's not do this in front of the kid, alright?"

She growls but does nothing when she eyes Grogu. Poor little guy was confused and most likely wanted to be back with Din.

"Soon, little one," Whispers Boba as he cradles the child.

The alert about the Dark Troopers came and Boba curses. Fennec and Cara had the doors shut but the damned things were trying to punch their way inside. Boba places Grogu in a safe corner and prepares to fight. This might be their last stand. Of course their plan goes horribly wrong.

But then there was another change of plans. An X-Wing shows up, and a fucking Jedi pops into their equation of chaos. Boba knew, he _knew_ , who this bastard was. Things were about to go down. He watched, with the others, as the Jedi slices his way through the Dark Troopers like it was nothing. It might as well been for him.

Boba wasn't sure what to expect with the man made his way to the bridge. Boba stares as he waits, was he waiting for someone to open the door? Bo-Katan said to leave the door closed, Boba said fuck it and opened it. Might as well deal with his past now than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is returned to Din.

Din smelt Grogu first, then Boba. They entered the room carefully and Din couldn't help but sit up, eye's searching darkness for something. Of course he found nothing but he was rewarded with a coo from the child and warmth spread throughout his body.

When Boba handed Grogu to Din, the man started to cry, he was unashamed by how much he missed his pup. Boba stuck closest to him, the others hadn't bothered to enter the room. This was a private moment, after all. But Din welcomed Boba, Omegas have to stick together.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-," Din holds the cooing child close as Boba chuckles.

"You're quite welcome, kar'ta."

Boba sits on the bed cautiously, eyeing the doorway where the others stood. Bo-Katan had followed him back with Koska, mostly because of what he possessed but also because what went down on the cruiser. Bo-Katan was refusing to let the man out of her sights, even now. With joy in the air and Omega and pup reunited, she chose aggression. 

Boba wasn't going to let her ruin this moment. Though every instinct told him to submit to the Alpha, he wasn't going to. He ignored his instincts so he may allow Grogu to be rescued, he allowed himself to save the pup and reunite him with his father. He wasn't going to just submit to his instincts after ignoring them for so long. 

Bo-Katan was too close for comfort, most likely hanging outside the room, waiting for Boba to exit. Well, unless Din wanted him to leave, she was going to be waiting for a long time. Well, maybe not that long. 

"What happened on the cruiser?"

"Something I would like to call 'bullshit'. Moff Gideon had Grogu, knew we were there, and unleashed droid soldiers on us."

"Dark Troopers?"

"The very same ones that took Grogu. I barely managed to destroy one by myself, but someone else took care of the rest."

___

_The Jedi revealed himself as soon as he walked in. Boba was right, he did know the bastard. Luke Skywalker, Beta son of Darth Vader. Luke of course recognized Boba and almost lost his cool demeanor. But for the sake of the entrance he kept it together."_

_"Fett."_

_"Skywalker."_

_Luke's eyes lower to the child, Grogu knowing who he was also, his ears perking up and his cooing becoming more of a squeak._

_"I've come for the young one."_

_"You're going to have to leave empty handed, friend. His daddy isn't here to give you permission."_

_Luke bows his head, "Of course. I will return when the time is right."_

_Boba adjusts Grogu in his hold, "Oh?"_

_Luke approaches, he's too calm. He wasn't that wild kid Boba had met all those years ago. Luke hands a comlink to Boba, stating that he will be in touch. When Din was ready to give Grogu to Luke, he would be able to call._

_____

Din was handed the comlink as the Omega finished his story.

"I just call and he will come?"

Boba nods, "Have no doubt he is still in the area."

Grogu coos and cuddles more so into Din's hold. Though Boba knew Grogu was ready, he wasn't going to leave his father just yet. Din swallowed, hand barely holding the comlink.

"I know this is rough on you, but you don't have to give him up just yet."

"But I have to in order to protect him."

Boba wasn't sure how Din could manage to stay this strong during something like this. No Omegas that Boba knew would be able to give their pups up like this, but this was one special Omega. Din knew what had to be done in order to protect his child.

"Once I can see, I will call him."

 _But what if you never regain your sight?_ Boba kept his mouth shut, this was hard enough. Though it was a good question, what if Din never has the ability to see again? Would he have surgery and have optic implants? Boba had known plenty of bounty hunters who had such implants in order to keep working. Would Din turn to such a route?

"You're tired."

Din nods and Boba stands to leave. But he notices Din reaching blindly for him, "Wait!"

"What is it, kar'ta?"

"Can you stay? Just for a little while?"

Boba couldn't help but smile, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
